


kicking me and pushing me over

by avosettas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Concentration Camps, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: “And I heard Greenland’s basically a protectorate of America’s, now, an’ Ice is occupied by Britain.” Denmark laughs, a bit bitterly, as he stubs his cigarette out on the wall. “God, and we all thought thelastwar was bad.”Or, Denmark and Germany talk resistance in Denmark's place.(BTB Prompt: Anti-German Military)
Relationships: Germany & Denmark (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	kicking me and pushing me over

**Author's Note:**

> me: aha, today i will write historical hetalia  
> also me: _but what if it what fucked up and denmark was kind of a bitch_
> 
> anyway historical notes at the end. as this references the holocaust a lot, i would like to add that i mean no harm or offense. this is an issue i take very seriously, having lost much of my family in the shoah.

Denmark exits the building where the resistance met tonight with a group of three other people; two leave together, walking towards downtown Copenhagen. The last stops at the same time Denmark does, pointedly looking at the ground. 

“Hej, Ludwig. How goes the war?” Denmark asks, extending a hand. The man moves to stand next to Denmark slowly, and finally he can see him well enough to confirm that he’s right; it is, in fact, Germany. 

“Terrible.” Germany lights a cigarette as he crumples against the side of the building, then holds out the matchbox for Denmark. Denmark takes it, and it takes him a few tries to light his own cigarette. He hands it back silently, taking a long drag as Germany exhales. 

“When do you plan on telling them that I am not Danish?” Germany asks, glancing almost imperceptibly at Denmark. “We both know that I could get every single one of those collaborators, and you, too, sent to a camp, Matthias.” 

“I don’t,” Denmark replies. “If you were going to say something, you would have.” He takes another drag, can tell Germany is fidgeting beside him. “Besides, you wouldn’t be using my actual name if you planned on sending me to get killed,” he grins. “Ludwig.” 

Germany sighs. “Finland said, recently, that he believed my boss was actually crazy enough to send me to prison.” A beat, then, “To tell you the truth, Gilbert is already gone. I don’t know where; I suppose I won’t know until…” 

“After the war,” Denmark supplies softly. Louder, he asks, “How is Fin, anyway? ‘M not allowed to see anyone.” 

“He’s… managing, I suppose. It’s a stalemate, at the moment.” Germany sighs. “But he’s managing.” 

“I’d be surprised if he wasn’t,” Denmark laughs. “Fin’s the toughest of all of us, probably - if you tell him I said that, you’re dead to me,” he threatens suddenly. Germany only snorts. 

“Before you ask, I haven’t seen Norway,” Germany speaks as Denmark opens his mouth again. There’s an audible clack as it closes. “I’m not supposed to be speaking to any other nations.” 

“Well, do you know anything?” Denmark replies impatiently. 

“...I think they sent him to a camp. With the Jews.” 

“And I heard Greenland’s basically a protectorate of America’s, now, an’ Ice is occupied by Britain.” Denmark laughs, a bit bitterly, as he stubs his cigarette out on the wall. “God, and we all thought the _last_ war was bad.” 

They’re silent for a moment. Then, Germany asks, “What will you do?” 

“What d’ya mean? Same thing I’ve been doing. Praying this fucking war will end and cursing your people every damn minute I’m not doing that - ugh, sorry, but I’m really not.” Denmark just grimaces. “Guess I’ll keep blowing shit up to mess with this occupation.” 

“No, I mean…” Germany pauses, stubs out his cigarette as well, then grinds it into the ground with the toe of his dress shoe. “Matthias, my government plans to send you away with your country’s Jews. The same as they did with Norway.” 

“Well, why the hell are you still here?” Denmark retorts. “They already killed all the Jews from your place.” 

“For all appearances, I’ve been cooperating.” There’s a faraway look in his eyes. “Gilbert spoke out immediately; that’s why he’s already _gone_ , Matthias, don’t you get it?” Germany’s rage is quiet, for once, and it’s frightening; Denmark has never seen him like this. “The most I can do is pretend to cooperate to maintain my freedom and then help as much as I can in the shadows.” 

“You’re a fucking coward.” Denmark says finally. “At least Prussia stood up for what he believed in. When they tell me tomorrow that the Jews are being deported, I’ll get up in that asshole’s face and ask him just _what the fuck he thinks he’s doing_ with my citizens.” 

“Then you’re as good as dead,” Germany replies with no emotion. “I told you, I don’t know where Gilbert is. But the Netherlands is in Theresienstadt. Belgium is in Auschwitz. Poland is at Treblinka, but he’s been shuffled around, and Ukraine and Russia might be free but they already shot any Jews they could find -” 

“Shut up,” Denmark interrupts. “Do you give a shit about your citizens _at all_? About the others like _us_ , Ludwig?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, it doesn’t fucking seem like it. I’m sure someone’s still in the building.” 

“So you are going to expose me to your resistance.” 

“You’re doing this for brownie points; either stand up for what you believe in or don’t fucking try at all, Germany,” Denmark turns, heading back towards the door. “I should have killed you during Schleswig.”

**Author's Note:**

> -finland saying that germany's boss is crazy enough to send him to prison: this happened in canon  
> -germany knowing about finland: during ww2 finland allied itself w germany because germany was against russia, and finland needing help fighting them during the conitnuation war; basically the enemy of my enemy is my friend  
> -norway: after being occupied norway's only economic ties were with germany  
> -greenland and iceland: greenland, being a colony of denmark, basically tried to declare itself independent, but ended up more collaborating with america, which was its closest neighbor, as they basically fell under the jurisdiction of the danish ambassador to the us after denmark was occupied. iceland was invaded by the uk and occupied, as they believed it was a strategic location  
> -"the last war": world war i, which denmark remained neutral during  
> -germany referring to norway already having been sent away and denmark referring to the jews in germany having been deported already: this story takes place in 1943, on the eve of the raids in denmark when the jews were deported to theresienstadt. by then, norwegian jews had been deported, and of course this all started in germany way earlier.  
> -references to which nations were at which camps: theresienstadt had a large dutch population; most belgian jews went to auschwitz. poland is at treblinka based on my reading of "a year in treblinka", an article that can be found online in pdf form - people who could do work were kept to do things such as build crematoria.  
> -ukraine and russia: the holocaust has been referenced as officially starting with operation barbarossa, in 1939. most of the jews at this time were merely shot and buried in mass graves.  
> -schleswig: referring to the second schleswig war, fought between austria and prussia, and denmark in the 1860s. i hc that germany would have been a child during this war, as it was during early attempts at unification.


End file.
